


【焰海狂潮Part.1】[双枪组/好运姐×走运哥]Upon Raging Waves（凌于骇浪）

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: “放心，”格雷福斯露出一个讥笑的表情：“欠你的钱肯定还。”他顺手夺过莱波还未送进嘴里的那只新点燃的雪茄，在灰白色的烟雾中舒服地摊靠在椅背上，有点年头的木制结构吱呀作响。“但在这之前，我得去那娘们船上一趟。”





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇联文，我负责双枪部分！  
pt2.由另一位可爱的啾咪负责，配对是鬼神组风风×派克！

_＊abo alpha厄运小姐×omega格雷福斯_

_＊和啾咪臭宝蛋的联文_

比尔吉沃特连带她的地下赌场都浸透着一股鱼腥味，也难怪，这里聚集的大部分人都是揣着刚得到的不菲佣金来消遣的鱼叉手，还有无所事事的水手们。

“嘿，老兄让一让，好的。”格雷福斯避开一位鱼叉手随身携带的巨大钓钩，艰难地往前挤着。

他妈的，那破钩子上还挂着肠子呢！他在心里恶狠狠地白了那人一眼，满屋子的鱼腥、烟味混成一股难以言明的恶臭，让人只想呕吐。但老实说，刨去这些恶劣的环境，格雷福斯还挺喜欢回到比尔吉沃特的，尤其是他在祖安混不下去的时候。

好歹比尔吉沃特算他半个故乡，格雷福斯挑了张赌桌坐下，叼住一支烟开启他今日的发财之路。

对桌的算是格雷福斯的旧识，当地挺有势力的一个黑市商人莱波，小个子，身子佝偻，带一副圆框厚底眼镜，很是精明狡诈的样子。他朝格雷福斯露出一口黄牙，声音像几百只公鸭子：“好久不见大英雄！最近如何？”

“好极了，好的我想一枪打爆你妈的头。”格雷福斯专注于自己手上那几张纸牌，咬着烟心不在焉地回答，吐字含糊。

规整完了他才抬起眼睛，对着表情滑稽的莱波吐了一口烟雾：“开玩笑的。”

好的话格雷福斯才不会出现在比尔吉沃特呢。全世界都有通缉追杀他的人，除了比尔吉沃特。这里美女多，酒也好喝，最重要的是回到这因为某人的缘故，他绝不会缺钱。

比尔吉沃特就是他的避风港。

像老水手们说的：“你在外混不下去了就要回家扑到你老娘的怀里吃奶。”

若非陷入窘境，走投无路，格雷福斯也不会像个没出息的软蛋一样滚回来。

可惜今天幸运女神提早下班了，格雷福斯输了个精光，钱袋见了底不说，还欠了莱波一笔不小的债。

“哎呀呀，看来今天不是很走运，对吧？”

莱波口气中充满假惺惺的遗憾，眼中精光闪烁，像极了白港那儿见了尸体的码头硕鼠。

格雷福斯扔掉手中燃尽的香烟，抓起“命运”咔哒——铅弹上膛。莱波立刻变了脸色，声音也变得恶毒尖刻了起来：“格雷福斯！你怎么敢！我发誓你不会活着走出这里的......”

“放心，”格雷福斯露出一个讥笑的表情：“欠你的钱肯定还。”他顺手夺过莱波还未送进嘴里的那只新点燃的雪茄，在灰白色的烟雾中舒服地摊靠在椅背上，有点年头的木制结构吱呀作响。

“但在这之前，我得去那娘们船上一趟。”

凡是和格雷福斯有点交情的人都知道：他的姘头是蓝焰岛大名远扬的赏金猎人，那个危险狡猾、又魅力四射的女船长——厄运小姐。

“你最好别耍我！否则我将让比尔吉沃特也遍布你的仇人！”莱波恶狠狠地威胁道，但说实话，他觉得那女人替他出钱比替他出头的可能性更大。虽然这是座无序的海盗之城，但海盗也有海盗的规矩，坏了规矩谁都不好办事。

格雷福斯当然也不想在比尔吉沃特树敌，毕竟这是他最后的收容地，他可不想像崔斯特一样过着四处流窜的逃亡生活，活他妈的像一只被砍断双脚的海鸟。

从赌场出来，太阳便已经快沉到海底了。

码头上更加热闹，来来往往的水手们忙碌着卸运货物，嘈杂的人声中混着下流的脏话。请见谅，他们朗姆酒灌多了就会是这个德行。

此时整个比尔吉沃特港湾都笼罩在一片金色当中，波光粼粼的广阔海面似乎将这座城市的灰绿浊气都一并洗涤干净。

格雷福斯远远地就看见了那艘熟悉的大船，停泊在深港处，不过他还不敢确定那就是莎拉的船。枪手靠近码头，脚踩在海岸边巨大的海兽石雕头上，那上面覆盖了一层湿黏的绿色海草，随着海风携来一股腥臭味。

格雷福斯掏出单筒望远镜，哈，那就是了：一个手持双尾、袒胸露乳的塞壬船首像伫立在船头，四周盘旋着尖牙蛇形海妖。——塞壬号，不过易主后她该改名字了，莎拉给她的宝贝重新起名，现在这姑娘叫做：应召女郎号。

甲板上依稀可见几个忙碌的人影，他断定莎拉在船上，这再好不过了。

“嗨，伙计。帮个忙渡人不？”格雷福斯在附近随便找了个有小船的贫民渔夫搭话。

“去哪？”渔夫抬头看了一眼他，又忙活起手上的破渔网。

“大船那里。”格雷福斯手肘搭在渔夫肩上，朝身后那片海的方向努努拇指。

渔夫顺过目光，大惊失色地立刻甩开了他：“疯了吧！那是条海盗船！听说那约克船长是个杀人不眨眼的，俺才不去哩！”

“你听你爷爷说的？”格雷福斯讥问。

莎拉正是因为在海上单枪匹马颠覆了一艘海盗船才名声大噪，她在水手们的簇拥下将老约克绞死在桅杆上，然后摘下他的帽子自己当了船长，继承了塞壬号全部的财产和船员。

这故事近几年在比尔吉沃特是最受欢迎的冒险传说，厄运小姐也一举成为了传奇人物，在势力错综复杂的海港之城站稳了脚跟。

“你这是什么话！”渔夫神色不悦，看上去要和他挽袖子大干一架。

格雷福斯拍拍渔夫的胸脯：“我是在说，你为什么潦倒的原因。”在比尔吉沃特，还真少见消息这样闭塞的人。

他掏出口袋里最后一个子儿，比划到渔夫面前：“算我租你的船，干不干？”

“一枚银蛇币？！”渔夫怪叫道，一脸的愤怒和难以置信：“死鱼骨头都比他值钱！”

格雷福斯的耐心随着太阳入海而被消磨殆尽，他提起“命运”，两个黑洞洞的枪口直抵在渔夫后腰，凶狠沉声道：“少废话了朋友，别做有钱不赚的蠢货。”

就这样，格雷福斯以一枚银蛇币的价格，半威胁的方式，“雇佣”并“租用”了这个可怜的渔夫和他破烂的小木船。

“我看你就是在去送死......”

一路上渔夫仍在喋喋不休地咒骂着，格雷福斯弹了弹耳朵，应和道：“啊，是是是。麻烦你快点送我上黄泉，一会死神姑娘可要起锚了。”

“疯子！疯子......”

小船摇摇晃晃地靠近应召女郎号，大副雷文早就架好火枪等着他了，这鱼脑子记忆的男人，无论多少次他都记不住格雷福斯的脸。

“退后！否则我开枪了！”雷文吼道。

渔夫早就吓破了胆子，缩起脖子坐在那里发抖，一句话也说不出。格雷福斯把抽剩的烟屁股甩手丢到海面上，做投降状缓慢地站起来：“你好啊雷文！我来找你们船长！来吧，放张梯子下来！”

好在雷文是个实干派，确认身份后立刻把绳梯挂下去，他接过格雷福斯的双管散弹枪，还有礼貌地朝渔夫道了谢。

但那可怜人着实吓坏了，把浆划得飞快，一转眼已经走出好远了。

“哈哈。真是个怂蛋......”格雷福斯仍不忘嘲笑他一句，他笃定这渔夫回去要换掉他尿湿的裤子。

没多久他的小妞便从船长室里走了出来。她今天换了一身行头，虽然看上去和之前差别不大，但识货的格雷福斯一眼就能瞧出来，莎拉脚踩的那双靴子是上好的海蛇皮。还有她那顶崭新的船长帽，金色刺绣针脚工整密实，海妖的花纹栩栩如生，是做工精良的极品。

看来这位赏金小姐最近发了不少财，这就意味着格雷福斯又已经与好几位“老朋友”说永别了。

“Bonsoir beauté（晚上好 美人儿）.想我没？”他朝莎拉招招手，走到甲板上欲给她一个拥吻，被女船长指尖点着胸口推开了。

“得承认热情是好品质，但亲爱的，你现在闻起来就像屠夫码头里的一条臭鱼。”

格雷福斯被催促着去盥洗室擦了个澡，应召女郎号上的淡水储备多得惊人，足够他们一船人用上半个月了，看来莎拉这次是要出一趟远门。

可是天都黑了，船还没有起锚要走的意思，这让格雷福斯琢磨不懂。不过说起来，他也从来没懂过莎拉的心思。

他和莎拉持续这种奇怪的“交易关系”少说也有一年了，最开始格雷福斯就没弄明白莎拉为什么选择了他——一个居无定所的老男人、满世界被通缉的法外者。更见鬼的是莎拉就他娘的是个赏金猎人！她当时完全可以把自己扭送到工会，用他的脑袋换取一笔不菲的赏金。莎拉非但没有，还慷慨解囊，化解了一场本该在祖安与债主们的械斗。

而后莎拉提出的条件更是诡异，格雷福斯成为了她众多情人中的一个，或许在床上是唯一的一个（这是他们之间的一个小秘密）。

在这场交易中，格雷福斯似乎占尽了便宜。为了让自己表现的不那么像一个吃软饭的窝囊废，格雷福斯总会为莎拉提供世界各地的情报，有时甚至会直接为她代劳。

那场景有点滑稽可笑：红榜通缉犯带着其他人的断指或耳朵（凡是能代表这人死了的东西），连同悬赏令一并拍在赏金出纳员桌上：“算在厄运小姐账上。”

格雷福斯觉得自己的思绪飘的太远了，这澡洗了太长时间。果然一出门便被莎拉直接按在船舱的木板上，棉纱衬衫半敞着，他连胡子上的水还没来得及擦干呢。

这附近只有他们俩，莎拉的神情就仿佛换了个人似的，透着一股强烈的侵略性。可格雷福斯知道这才是真正的她，他的alpha小姑娘，一头骄傲又聪明的小母狮子。

莎拉钻进他怀里，抬头在格雷夫斯的侧颈轻嗅，她说：“你有股牛奶里掺着烈酒的味道。”

格雷夫斯不禁笑出了声，他揽着莎拉的腰说道：“哈，命运真巧。我被父母遗弃时他们便在我的襁褓中留下一瓶掺了烈酒的牛奶，但凡有一位好心人喂我喝下，我都再没机会站在你面前。”他下意识摸摸脖子：“真没想到这种味道会伴随我一生。”看吧，这就是命运，充满戏剧化和讽刺意味。

莎拉是个顶聪明的人，在这美好的夜里不应该有人为过去而悲伤：“那么这位死里逃生的走运先生，”她露出暧昧的笑容，伸出食指的指尖顺着男人胸膛一路滑过小腹，最后勾紧了他的皮带，“今晚你来这儿是为了什么呢？”

“当然是为了借钱，我的宝贝儿。”格雷福斯答道。他们一向在这个问题上很直接，当然，这种回答更像是某种他俩之间情趣的暗号。

此时莎拉的眼神已经像要吃人了，明亮中暗涌着潮水般的欲念。

她伏在男人耳边，发号施令： **“老规矩，来我船长室见。”**


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食物补给船🚤 有奶有肉🍼🥩

格雷福斯仰面躺在床上，因为眼睛被蒙上的缘故，他甚至能听见海浪拍打船板的声音。当然莎拉在更衣室制造出窸窸窣窣的声响和哼唱的小曲儿更不可忽略。

若不是双手都被粗麻绳捆在床头，他到真想去看看这小娘们在搞什么名堂。不过这种未知也更让他期待和兴奋。

终于鞋跟叩击地面的声音由远及近，格雷福斯猜测那是一双细跟高跟鞋，随即便想到了莎拉要是穿着这双鞋在甲板上战斗铁定要摔跤。他被自己这个莫名的想法逗笑了，莎拉的报复来得很快，提起膝盖朝格雷福斯的下体重重一顶，瞬间的功夫低笑声就全咽回了肚子：“在笑什么，哈？”

格雷福斯吞了吞口水，莎拉在床上一向是个阴晴不定的暴君，热衷于掌控一切，有时甚至严苛到变态。

“我在想你要来干我了，我高兴。”他说。

“嗯......”莎拉故意发出思考的声音，鼻腔里飘出轻哼，显然对格雷福斯的答案很满意：“好吧，我相信了。”

格雷福斯脑海中已经浮现出莎拉高高在上、耀武扬威的模样，或许她还拎了一根小皮鞭。想到这里，格雷福斯不禁绷紧了身体，上次这样搞的时候他可吃了不少苦头，至少一个硬汉叫小姑娘耍的团团转，还哭鼻子绝对不是什么光荣的记忆。

他听见了枪套上扣子被扯开——咔哒一声。莎拉到哪儿都枪不离身，即使是他们做爱的时候。

枪口抵在他鼻梁，沉重的金属质感令他呼吸急促起来，莎拉握着枪描摹着他的脸庞，最后紧贴在唇上。

“舔它。”女Alpha命令道。

格雷福斯这才张开嘴，将这冷硬的金属含进去。莎拉的手枪很特别，枪管格外的粗长，就算没在他嘴里乱搅，只是简单的抽送，也会顶到上颚，剐蹭的又痒又痛。枪口沾着火药味和枪油的气息，那滋味可并不美妙，而且枪口处特意放大的外环总是撞到他的牙齿，但格雷福斯仍旧舔弄的很卖力，用舌头描绘着枪身上那些夸张的装饰纹路。

“水好多，你快要把我的枪弄哑火了。”莎拉从他湿润的口腔中把枪拔出来，点了点男人的胸膛。

“那你下面那把枪哑火没？”格雷福斯调笑问她。

女船长狠狠掐了他乳尖一把，回敬道：“别急，亲爱的。一会你就知道了。”

潮湿的枪口再一次游移到脸上，顺着鼻梁抬起的缝隙将蒙在双眼的丝带挑开。

“嗒嗒——”莎拉发出惊喜的音效，期待地盯着格雷福斯的表情：“如何？我置办的新衣裳，这次出海的意外收获。”

格雷福斯终于看到莎拉的样子，她正跨跪在自己身上，腰背挺直，穿着一件绛紫色的贴身裙子，大腿上捆着黑色绑带的枪匣，很是惊艳。

这条裙子样式特别，料子少见。高开叉，上面还绣着繁复的暗花，格雷福斯隐约记得自己在某本古老画册里见过类似的衣服，那是来自异世界的东西，大概叫什么......旗袍。

管他呢，反正这身衣服在莎拉身上足够性感和美艳。

“今天我第一次穿上它，来和你做爱......”莎拉勾起唇角，缓缓地用枪掀开挡在腿上的布料，惹人无数暇想。

“真荣幸，不过它可能会被我弄脏咯。”

“来吧，亲爱的。”莎拉将两支枪都卸下来放在床头的柜子上，伸手去解男人的皮带，她弓着腰，活像一个猎食者，危险而饥渴：“我发誓在你弄脏它之前，**我会把你弄得更脏。**”

+

莎拉褪下他的裤子，勃起的阴茎已经将内裤撑起一个帐篷，她隔着布料抚慰男人的欲望，头顶上传来了逐渐粗重的呼吸声。

指甲尖重重划过铃口，格雷福斯闷哼一声，又痛又爽，刺激出的前液已经沾湿了内裤。

莎拉抬手扯开挂在脖子上的系带，裙子微微散下来些，露出半个饱满的胸脯。她低下头去和格雷福斯接吻，一边揉捏男人腰腹的肌肉，手指勾住内裤边缘，缓缓拉下。

阴茎弹出来，没了束缚还愉悦地晃动两下。莎拉趴在他身上，弹了弹起立的柱身，评价道：“挺精神嘛。”

格雷福斯无奈地笑道：“怎么，你今天要把我榨干不成？”

莎拉托起他一条大腿，侧头亲了一口：“正有此意。”她将两根手指探进Omega湿润的穴口，翻搅出水声，“每次你这里都像一块软绵绵的酒心蛋糕......”

Alpha挺身进入，把蛋糕捣烂，甜蜜又淫靡的气味溢出来，让整艘船仿佛在酒桶里浸泡了三天三夜。

莎拉扭动着腰肢，像头野兽一样在格雷福斯身上啃咬，留下各种各样狂野的痕迹。牙齿叼着男人的奶头拉扯，格雷福斯一边得照顾他屁股里那根老二，一边还得阻止莎拉在他身上过分的撒野。可惜他双手都被绑着，只能从喘息中抽出一口气朝莎拉大叫道：“温柔点，小狮子！我可没有奶给你喝。”

莎拉似乎一点也没听进去，她甚至更变本加厉地握住那弹性十足的乳肉，在手里抓揉。格雷福斯被她摧残的胸口发胀，两粒乳头硬的像石子儿，突然一阵电流窜过大脑，格雷福斯没忍住喊出声来：一股稀薄的乳汁从他肿胀的奶头里喷溅出来，打湿了莎拉的手掌。

我操！——

格雷福斯震惊到说不出话，显然莎拉也很意外，不过她和格雷福斯不同，她兴奋的都快要尖叫了。

她把溢出指缝的奶水抹在格雷福斯脸上、胸口上，惊喜道：“老天啊！你他妈是怀孕了吗！你的奶水都溅到了我的鼻尖上！”

格雷福斯仍未从自己居然他妈的会喷奶的事实中缓过来，若是他手是自由的，定要将脸埋进手掌里大声叹气：“...弄死我吧（Fuck me）......”

莎拉欣然点头，笑着将他的腿压到更低：“我正在践行。”

这个插曲让莎拉更加亢奋，她冲撞着Omega的身体，含着他的乳尖舔舐吮吸，从那小孔中榨出乳汁来。这种如针扎般的怪异痛感让格雷福斯肌肉紧绷，腿根打颤，胸口里就像有一千只蚂蚁蹿动啃噬一样。

莎拉贴上来吻他，格雷福斯这回尝到了她嘴里淡淡的奶腥味——这是出于他自己的。他大概预料到了莎拉会因为她的“新发现”，而开发出多少花招来对付自己，看来在以后的性爱里，他的奶子怕是别想得到消停了。

他们激烈地在船舱里做爱，感觉随时都能把应召女郎号晃散架子，然后他们会沉到海底，仍旧疯狂不休地占有彼此，到时候比尔吉沃特也会被他们掀起的巨浪淹没。

格雷福斯从来不掩饰自己的呻吟，莎拉爱极了他这点，他们都在性这件事上表现得足够直率，甚至有些放浪。莎拉还特别迷恋格雷福斯身上的各种伤疤，交错的、狰狞的，它们可能是被火器中伤的圆洞；可能是刀刃划过的一道长痕；或是他某天喝醉酒摔倒在小巷子里留下的滑稽擦伤......

莎拉抚摸着他大腿内侧一道交叉的疤痕，这道痕迹很新，中间新长出来的肉还是明艳的肉粉色。女Alpha伸出指甲划过那块嫩肉，格雷福斯肉眼可见地缩紧了屁股，那很痒，沙拉知道。接着她便用力掐进伤口里，把自己的指甲尖嵌到里面，伤疤立刻渗出了血珠。

“我很好奇你究竟是怎么在这儿留下疤的。这是哪个女人的杰作？”莎拉笑着问道。

格雷福斯的脑子早被莎拉操成一滩浆糊了，他想都没想就直接回答：“我哪知道......可能...嗯！可能是上星期在祖安......一个替我打枪的妓女手上戒指划的......”

“印象很深刻嘛，我也应该给你留一个。”

“操！......”突如其来的刺痛让他腿根痉挛，格雷福斯惊叫一声，笑骂道：“你可真是个小畜生。”

莎拉鼻尖蹭了蹭他大腿紧实的肌理，对自己留下的渗血齿印非常满意。

Alpha的掠食本能促使莎拉往更深的地方开拓，她掐着男人的臀部，挺身抽送，却总不得要领。

“抬高点。”奈何格雷福斯的双腿一直往下滑，莎拉渐渐没了耐心，她抬手朝男人的屁股甩了一巴掌：“我说，抬高点！”

格雷福斯不得不费力地抬起已经酸麻的腰，“你最好轻点折腾......我这把老骨头真经不起。”

“我也不是故意凶你，”莎拉俯身补偿给他一个吻，“可你真是个大块头，Tiger。”

“下次你可以别把我绑起来......”格雷福斯喘着粗气，提议道：“我保证会自己动。”

听起来是个不错的建议，莎拉撩起坠到眼前的红发，不过现在她就想绑着干他。

就像这样，掰开双腿，抬高腰臀，狠狠操进他生殖腔里。

莎拉终于如愿以偿地挤了进去，狭窄的入口死死咬着她的老二不松口，她卡在那，皱紧了眉头，耳后的汗滴顺着脖子滑到胸口。

“我进去了。”莎拉口气不善地说道，这是个提醒意味的陈述句，意思是：你该放松点，卡得我都快折了。

格雷福斯那面看上去似乎比她更辛苦，之前的动情的呻吟现在连个音儿都听不着了，他脸色潮红，额头上全是汗水，像是刚从海中捞出来的溺水者。

“...我他妈当然知道！......操！疼死了......”

格雷福斯没遭过几次这样的罪，今天莎拉一声不吭就强硬地插进来，他一点准备都没有。生殖腔，哈，大多时候他都快忘了自己还有这么一个玩意。

“你咬得太紧了，我也动不了......”莎拉放软了态度，“稍微放松些。”

“我也想！...”格雷福斯咬牙说道，别说动，他现在连喘气都疼，那滋味活像被一根铁棍捅到内脏里，“但你刚才吓到我了...妈的，我根本做不到......”

莎拉没再说什么，只是把脑袋轻轻靠在他的腿上，神情活像一个因为父亲的过失而没得到糖果，却还强忍失望的懂事小女孩。被她那无辜的样子一搞，格雷福斯倒真有种是自己错了的荒唐感觉，竟生生有了愧疚和心软的情绪。他努力调整着呼吸，试图彻底打开身体，却还在心底骂着脏话，不知道到底是在骂莎拉，还是骂自己的毫无原则。

有时他对莎拉的包容简直是没有底线。

感受到Omega腔口逐渐变得松软，莎拉试探性地动动腰，腔口像一张小嘴，小心翼翼地吞吃Alpha的阴茎。莎拉缓缓顶进，侵占了整个腔体，这里比甬道更加柔软，更加炙热，更加敏感。她看见格雷福斯刚才因疼痛而有颓势的阴茎颤抖着吐出了点前液。

“很舒服对吧？”

莎拉笑着将那些半透明的体液均匀地涂抹在柱身，继续埋在深处浅浅抽送，不过力道比之前大了些。

格雷福斯仅仅闷哼一声，留下的是发抖的粗重喘息，似乎在竭力压抑着什么。

莎拉的话他也没回答，弄得女Alpha有点慌神，前车之鉴还在眼前，她赶快放慢了速度，“是我又弄疼你了吗？”

“没......你继续。”男人的声音哑的厉害，格雷福斯不知道什么时候偏过的头，大半张脸都埋在他的手臂和枕头里，莎拉根本看不清他的表情。

莎拉彻底停了动作，“你看着我。”她说。

格雷福斯仍躺在那无动于衷。

“你看着我。”莎拉重新命令道，她俯下身扣着男人的下巴将他的脸强行转过来，却摸到一手湿咸的眼泪。

“天啊......”莎拉盯着Omega满脸的泪，唇上还残留着未消的牙印，整个人看着都是被性爱搅得乱七八糟的样子。她惊叹，“你是哭了吗？”

“废话！”格雷福斯羞愤地回答她。

莎拉神情比她今天刚知道格雷福斯会喷奶还要兴奋，她捧着格雷福斯的脸使劲亲了一口：“我可太了不起了！”

“是，你最他妈的了不起了......”格雷福斯没好气地催促道：“所以求你快点继续吧，最好能把我爽死......”他重新扭过头，小声嘀咕着：“太他妈丢人了！...”

莎拉比之前更加难缠，她一边操着格雷福斯的屁股，一边央求他出声：“别克制，叫出来呀。”

“....我可不想一会雷文提着火枪来踹门！”

“没关系，我可是他的船长，他得听我的。你快点喊出来，我想听。”

“我不。呃！......哈”格雷福斯被莎拉的一个深顶撞得直哆嗦，“你别、别和我说话了......”

他朝莎拉吼道，再这么作弄他他真要遭不住了，那些一张嘴就会冒出来的呜咽。莎拉真是个变态，偏偏就要听他的哭求。

“为什么？之前你可没这些顾忌。”

那是之前没被你操哭过！格雷福斯气得牙根痒痒，气急败坏地喊出来：“因为老子他妈的害羞！”

身上传来女孩的清脆的笑声，格雷福斯真希望自己现在立刻昏死过去。

双方都将到临界，格雷福斯能感受道Alpha的结正在他体内一点点膨大，他并不反感莎拉在他腔体里射精，反正他也不会怀孕。此刻让他更头疼的是莎拉插到他嘴里的两根手指，紧紧压着他的舌头。小变态依旧纠结于他的哭声，到底在高潮时撬开了他的嘴巴，如愿以偿地听到了格雷福斯几乎崩溃的哭喊。

他自己的精液溅到了小腹和胸口上，莎拉的精液射了他一肚子，结死死锁在宫口，持续地将种子一股股撒在他根本不会发芽的贫瘠土地上。

莎拉等结彻底消失才撤出来，她解开格雷福斯的手腕，然后倒在他怀里，像一只餍足的小猫。

她抬头向男人索要亲吻，格雷福斯碰碰她的鼻尖，宽大的手掌温柔地抚摸莎拉酒红色的长发，将它们别在耳后。唇齿相接，自然得像风和海浪的纠缠。

莎拉将手覆在格雷福斯上面，然后握紧了他的手腕。拇指轻轻在男人腕上的勒痕摩挲，侧头吻了吻。

“介于你今晚的优秀表现，”莎拉摆出一副船长的架子，“我宣布，你可以用这两根绳子换一个口活，水手。”

格雷福斯笑着弹了一下她的脑门儿：“得了吧，我这个奖励得留到下次。”

“今天我可一点力气都没有了。”


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她对格雷福斯说了谎，根本没有什么风暴，她在等普朗克。

海风吹动得夜幕飘浮，在远处看比尔吉沃特，她伸出的怀抱早已黯淡，只有半个袒露的胸膛示予大海，高低不齐的灯光像闪烁的萤火，包裹着汹涌和热烈。

莎拉背对着这片繁华，面朝孤寂的月亮和海面。她撑在船边，手中握着一枚古旧的铜质怀表。打开表壳，里面嵌着一张泛黄的老照片，全家福，莎拉都忘记是什么时候照的了。

她指尖摩挲着照片上的男人和女人，陷入长久的沉默。这是她母亲的遗物，也是她生前的最爱，母亲总是随身带着这块表，仿佛如此他们一家人的心便聚在一起，直到这枚怀表沾上了永远也抹不掉的血污——两颗心脏停止跳动。

普朗克……

莎拉的眼睛里藏着仇恨和火苗，攥紧了那块怀表。

她发誓要必让魔鬼付出代价。

“来这儿吹风？小心着凉了。”格雷福斯从船舱下走了上来，莎拉立刻不动声色地将怀表揣进外衣口袋。

“嗯哼，夜色还不错。”她轻快地说，单手托着下巴，侧头对格雷福斯笑的风情万种。背负着血恨的姑娘又变回了妩媚动人的女船长。

格雷福斯走到她身边，和她攀谈：“你的船今天不走了？看储备你是要出趟远门，打算去哪？”

“本来打算去吐冷，但刚得到消息说那面将有一场魔法波动引起的风暴，于是我们就留下来了。”

莎拉对格雷福斯撒了 **谎** ，根本没有什么风暴，她其实原要去安塔希尔，而现在留下来是为了等普朗克。

一个月前，他们发现了藏在安塔希尔的一枚匕首，充盈着符文之力，是稀世的珍品。莎拉没有选择把它占为己有，她将匕首重新藏好，然后派她的人秘密地将这消息卖给了听命于普朗克的一个船长，最后又卖给了普朗克，当然，消息贩子都声称自己的情报是独家的。

莎拉的计划很周密，无论是谁先找到了匕首，两个船长之间必生嫌隙。若是普朗克发现匕首不见，定要大发雷霆，把守望者之海掀个底朝天也要手刃胆敢抢他东西的人；若是普朗克成功拿到匕首，以他的性格一定会昭告天下，那位丢了宝贝的船长也许会忍气吞声，但心中的惧恨会在日后成为扳倒普朗科一枚绝佳棋子。

但事有变故，没想到普朗克的一个手下居然叛变，暗中将消息透露给了另一位当时离安塔希尔更近的船长，希望能从中得到一大笔分成。

蛇母作弄人，这些天海面上吹的风竟让不同地方赶来的三位船长一齐碰了面！

普朗克发现了告密的手下，怒不可竭，质问有人怎么敢打他的主意。另两位船长知道大难临头，或许是积怨已深，或许是求个鱼死网破，二人联合对普朗克发起了挑战。

冥渊号到底是个传奇，普朗克杀光了两艘船上的船员，成功夺得了匕首。但同时也失去了两名原属于他势力范围之下的船长，加之伤亡，元气大损。

这对莎拉来说算是意料之外的好消息，如果抓住这个机会，她便可以一举要了普朗克的命，为她的父母报仇。可她也不敢轻举妄动，刚得到消息普朗克要回程比尔吉沃特，她也没有了再去安塔希尔的意义，于是便计划上岸，重新打算。

格雷福斯不知道她这些心思，事实上，除了雷文和其他几个心腹（绝不超过十个人）外，没人知晓莎拉的真正来历，她的目的、仇恨——和野心。

莎拉怕他追问，转着脑筋把话题不着痕迹地引开：“你再也见不到独腿肖恩了。”

“哦？”格雷福斯一愣，随即反应过来：“你把他杀了？挺好，他是个喝醉就赖账的混蛋。”

“没能让你亲手揍他一顿真抱歉，”莎拉俏皮地说：“可他们开出的赏金太诱人了，也不知道这倒霉的老头儿得罪了谁。”

“很多人，我的宝贝。”格雷福斯点了一支烟，“他那一套早过时啦，还有人愿意掏钱买他那颗迂腐脑袋也算不错。”

“的确。你猜他在海上遇见我说了什么？”莎拉挑了挑眉毛，然后粗着嗓子开始模仿肖恩的语气：“‘回家去吧！小姑娘！你妈妈没告诉过你女人不能上船吗！你这个晦气的小崽种！’老天啊，你敢相信……”

格雷福斯被她逗乐了，两个人都笑成一团。莎拉揩了揩眼角笑出来的眼泪，又问道：“你猜我是怎么回答他的？”

“你说了什么？”

“我说：‘是，所以你厄运临头了（Miss Fortune is coming），先生。’然后开火轰掉了他的船。”

格雷福斯忍不住低头亲了她，暧昧低语着：“你可真了不起，船长大人……”

“想当我的水手吗？”

“当然……”

莎拉靠在格雷福斯怀里，夺过他手中燃一半的香烟，“那我要你每天光着身子给我修桅杆，”她说，把烟头摁灭在格雷福斯半坦露的胸口上，留下一个小小的烟疤：“我还要随时随地在甲板上操你……”

她望向格雷福斯的眼底，勾着他的心思，从男人嘴里讨要出了满意的答案：

“遵命，船长。”

船长，船长大人。

船、长……船长，船长。

两个人正专注于调情，没人意识到就在这个单词说出口后背后飘来的丝丝冷雾，似乎浸透着深海的冰冷和涌泉的恨意……

杀死，船长，抛弃。

一道鬼影浮现，剃钩寒光闪烁。

“啊——”

女人的尖叫把这一切旖旎打碎。

“操！”格雷福斯大骂一声，翻滚提枪，抓起“命运”立刻给来者招呼一枪。

对方仍卯足了劲要对莎拉下手，像一道冤魂冲向怨恨的起源。

“你这狗杂种！离我女人远点！”

格雷福斯把她挡在自己身后，一枚烟幕弹打出去，为莎拉争取了点时间，女船长已经从惊吓中反应过来，她冷静地抽出双枪，毫不留情，两颗子弹精准射进了不速之客的膝盖和肩膀。

袭击者瞬间丧失了大半的行动能力，幽绿的双眸死盯着莎拉，让人觉得如同坠入寒潭，刺骨的冰冷。

但莎拉可不是吃素的，她的眼神更冷漠，举起枪就要对那人心口来上最后的致命一击。

“等等！”

子弹落了空，在甲板上砸出一个洞。该死掉的人却已经不在原来的位置，莎拉顺着声音抬头望去，一个熟悉的女人身影飘浮在半空，攻击她的人此刻正被包裹在一层护盾里，咬牙切齿地拍打着风盾内壁。

“别开枪，请别开枪……”

“迦娜！是你？”莎拉看清了来人的面貌，放下了手中的枪，满头的疑惑，她从未想到自己竟与女孩以这样的方式重逢。

“嗯……是我……我，”女孩有点紧张，她的话还没来得及说完，便遭到了另一个充满敌视的目光，双管霰弹两个黑洞洞的枪口对着他，面相凶神恶煞的男人问道：“莎拉，你认识这小妞？”

“嗯，上次蚀魂夜是她救了我，她是迦娜，不是坏人。”

格雷福斯显然把那些没用的信息都过滤掉了，他真正在意的是这个：“蚀魂夜！你说是蚀魂夜？！这么危险的事儿你怎么没和我说过！”

莎拉被他的反应有点吓到：“是意外，我的船滞留在比尔吉沃特了……但多亏了迦娜，有惊无险。”她尽量避开对那晚逃亡的描述，尽可能地表现出云淡风轻。这事儿已经过去了，她不想让格雷福斯再为此担心。

格雷福斯知道莎拉在上次蚀魂夜险些丧命，心脏像被揪住了一样。虽然她现在完好无缺地站在他面前，可想想自己曾差一点就永远见不到莎拉，格雷福斯仍心有余悸。

“能不能放我出去！臭婆娘！”依旧困在护盾里的水鬼咒骂着，迦娜顾不得打招呼，只能先过去处理她的“朋友”。

“我可以放你出去，但你要答应我不要乱砍人了……他们也是我的朋友，好不好？”异世界的仙子皱着眉头，轻声细语地劝导着。

素手一挥，风盾消散，水鬼落回到甲板上，他拍了拍裤子上的灰重新站起来，恶狠狠地瞪了迦娜一眼，嘀咕着：“朋友不朋友他妈的关老子屁事！”他虽这样说，但确实没了动作，抱着肩膀站到了一边。他的衣服全是被格雷夫斯轰出来的破洞，身上是擦伤，莎拉命中的两处仍流着血，可他的状态就像受伤的不是自己一样。

莎拉冲迦娜一挑眉，问道：“这你马子？”

“……不，不是。”迦娜一下红了脸，支支吾吾道。

莎拉看她的反应，便自动把不是当是了，“管好你马子，否则你将发现他在鲨鱼肚子里等待重生。虽然你曾经帮过我，但如果他再无缘无故地对我发起攻击，我绝对不会手下留情。”

他就是我从鱼肚子里救出来的，迦娜想，但没再说话。

莎拉叹了口气，有点惋惜意味地说：“你这样的女孩，怎么会和这种东西混在一起？”

迦娜似乎有什么难言之隐，只是抬手指了指派克：“我的灵犀，灵犀在他肚子里。”

派克闻言警惕地捂紧了自己的小腹，对看着他的人都露出了不友好的凶恶眼神。

莎拉听不懂他们之间这些乱七八糟的，但她目前认定这两个人大概对他们造不成什么威胁。于是她对身旁一直端着枪指着派克的格雷福斯摆摆手，示意他可以把枪收起来了，“没关系，他不会再动手的。”

格雷福斯语气不善，架着枪的胳膊纹丝不动，“你确定？这疯狗一样的小杂种不会再扑上来撕了你？”

派克感受到了敌意，重新举起钩子，朝着两人呲牙。

顿时气氛又跌回了冰点，两人剑拔弩张，派克压低了身体，正有冲上来的意思。

绿影一闪。

砰——

枪口吐出火舌。

“退后！”格雷福斯咬着牙朝派克开了一枪，水鬼翻滚到一边堪堪躲过攻击，转身又要发起进攻。

“够了！派克！停下来！”迦娜今晚第一次喊这么大声，她放出风灵，牵制住派克的行动。

格雷福斯已经怒不可竭了，子弹快速上膛，咔嗒一声，宣告派克的死刑，“妈的老子一定要宰了他！”

谁知迦娜突然挡在他面前，“让开！”格雷福斯凶狠地警告她，迦娜却不为所动，“请您别伤害他！”仙子神色焦急，急匆匆地开口。

莎拉也赶紧上去拉住了格雷福斯，“算了，有迦娜在，他不会捅出大事。”

“我凭什么要相信这个狗屁风神。你也看见了，他们是一伙的！”瞧格雷夫斯生气的样子，大有要把他俩全崩了的架势。

“别这样说迦娜，她救过我！”

“她的怪物朋友可要杀了你！”

“我向您保证不再会了！”迦娜忙不迭地说道，想尽办法阻止男人开枪，她又把求助的眼神抛向莎拉。

“格雷福斯，我有分寸。”莎拉叫了男人的名字，她又重复了一遍，“把枪放下吧，有点礼貌。”

格雷福斯喘着粗气，一肚子的怒火却突然找不到了发泄的出口。

“该死的！”格雷福斯狠狠地骂了一声，莎拉正有些担心他，刚伸手触碰他的手臂，却被格雷福斯毫不留情地甩开了。他对着莎拉大吼：“别他妈的把我当成你的什么手下使唤！我才不在乎这个！”

格雷福斯没管在原地愣住的莎拉，他提着抢扭头就走了，留给众人一个冒着火气的背影。

“你的……朋友，他还好吗？”在一旁观望的迦娜轻飘飘地落地，她站在莎拉身边，小心翼翼地问道。“对不起，我会管好派克，他还是能听进去话的。”她向女船长道歉，身后的派克也终于消停下来。

“没事。吓到你们了，他平时不这样。”莎拉立刻调整好表情，转头给了她一个微笑，“我们下船吧，我请你们俩喝一杯。”

“抱歉，是我们的唐突让你俩闹得不愉快……”迦娜跟在莎拉后面，满心的愧疚。

“不，这和你们无关。”莎拉摇摇头，沉默了一下把目光放远，“也许……我和他之间有些事儿该去解决了。”

格雷福斯过激的反应让莎拉摸不着头脑，但她本能地感到不安。作为情人的身份，他今天似乎管得太宽了……或许放在平日，那些男人们的或虚情或真心的殷勤总会让莎拉觉得有那么一丝愉悦，毕竟追求者多对莎拉来说并不是一件坏事，这是莎拉力量的一部分。

但格雷福斯，莎拉不自觉地垂下眼睛，他不该是个例外才对。

小艇晃悠悠地朝陆地靠近，三个人坐在同一艘船上，气氛有些微妙，派克一直不说话，像一道幽怨的鬼魂，莎拉看上去像有心事。最后是迦娜打破了沉默，她眨了眨眼睛，突然对莎拉说道：“他一定很爱你。”

莎拉疑惑地看着她，迦娜接着补充：“所以他才会生气。”

是这样吗？莎拉有点莫名地笑了笑，或许迦娜都不知道他们之间的关系。爱，他们不过是露水情人，虽说没有感情是假，但那些欲望混杂大半的情愫绝对够不上“爱”这个字眼，她在笑迦娜的天真了。

可真的是这样吗？爱。莎拉不敢再多咀嚼这个词，她及时停了下来，因为有一种无名的慌张从心底爬上来，她暂时还不想耗心思去解析这种反应。

月光推着波浪，小船靠岸了。


End file.
